


Sweet Sun in my Eyes

by OnlyStraightForJongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Cute, Daejae best friends, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, road trip vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyStraightForJongup/pseuds/OnlyStraightForJongup
Summary: Junhong didn't mean to kidnap anyone but plans change when Daehyun pops out of his trunk.  But make no mistake, it's really all Youngjae's fault.





	Sweet Sun in my Eyes

Junhong sighed, rubbing a hand against his eyes as pain pounded from behind them. All around him, the scent of gasoline hung in the air, stinging the back of his throat as trucks left trails of exhaust throughout the parking lot. 

He slipped inside the gas station, only pulling the heavy door open far enough to slide through it. As it closed, he heard quiet voices behind him, and it crossed his mind that perhaps he should have held the door for them.

Too late now. 

Junhong’s worn shoes squeaked against the dusty floor, and he avoided a ‘Caution: Wet Floor May Be Slippery’ sign, giving it a wide berth as he headed towards the restroom. Blinking bleary eyes, he returned to the aisles, getting a coffee and a quick sandwich. 

Junhong moved into line, his eyes following a woman in front of him as she chatted on a cellphone, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground as a young boy pulled at her pant leg. 

She glanced around, spotting him behind her, and her eyes widened as she looked up to see his face. Junhong offered a thin smile, trying to look polite as she took a step backwards from him. He didn’t want to imagine what he looked like, not when his flannel had a large coffee stain over his stomach, and he’d let the wind blow his hair into a mess.

With only a few more hours of driving ahead of him and his cramped legs going from prickling with pain to a little too-numb-for-comfort, Junhong was torn between getting back on the road as soon as possible or lingering around for a short break. He frowned, considering, but the want to reach a soft bed and not a suede car seat, pushed him back towards the road.

He’d driven over six hours, going towards his parent’s house. Junhong had promised them he’d return for his brother’s birthday, but the idea of staying only a few days then making the nine-hour drive back wasn’t a pleasant one.

The little boy hanging on the woman’s pants glanced over to him, and Junhong saw him wave from the corner of his eye. Dropping his gaze from a bright sign advertisement hanging eye-level on the wall, he forced a smile on his face and waved back.

The boy’s face lit up as he watched Junhong through dark bangs, and he threw his arm in the air with even more enthusiasm, until his mom spotted it and told him to stop.

Junhong felt a little annoyance dissipate as he saw the boy’s happiness. He supposed he wasn’t being quite fair; he loved visiting his family. For almost a year he’d lived over two hundred of miles away from them, and it really had been too long since he’d visited.

Still, the hours were long, and he was tired. Glaring fluorescent lights seemed to suck his soul from his body, not to mention blind his sleepy eyes.

If he saw one more truck, he might scream.

Junhong shook his head. Positive thoughts. He only had three hours left anyway. By suppertime, he’d get home, and then he could eat a real meal and crash for a long, long time.

Junhong scratched at his neck and smiled, rolling out sore shoulders.

He could do this. 

Stepping up to the harried-looking clerk right as the woman walked away, Junhong dropped his coffee and snack onto the counter. The cashier rang it up, and Junhong handed him enough cash for it, drumming his fingers against the cool surface as he waited for his change.

The cashier handed him a receipt and the excess cash, then wished him a “great day!” Junhong nodded back, blinking back exhaustion which only seemed to increase as he headed towards the door. A dark-haired man who struggled to hold back giggles held the door for him. 

Outside, the bright afternoon sun glared off metal cars, and he rubbed at his eyes again, yawning as he headed through the parking lot. By some blessing, his car seemed closer than he remembered, and he stretched out one last time, pulling off his flannel so he wouldn’t overheat.

It took him until he finished to realize his “I Heart My Pomeranian” sticker had disappeared off his bumper. Junhong rolled his eyes. Humanity wasn’t making a good case for him to enjoy today, it seemed. What kind of person stole a dog sticker?

Shaking his head, he got in and frowned, groaning as he realized he’d left the car running. Even considering his current state, that was a hell of a mistake to make. He was lucky no one had stolen his car, considering how careless he’d been and how someone had taken his sticker. Junhong plugged his phone in, beginning to play music. 

His knees bent into an uncomfortable position, and he fiddled with the settings, moving back to something more comfortable. No wonder his legs had been cramped. Junhong had no idea how he’d neglected to notice the seat placement for so long into the drive. Adjusting the mirrors for his new position, Junhong started driving, squinting through the sunlight. 

Something banged in the trunk, and he winced, hoping his luggage hadn’t hit anything too hard. At least he didn’t have anything too breakable in it, mostly clothes and toiletries. Junhong cranked his music up to an acceptable level, absently rapping along with it. He blinked heavy eyes and shook his head hard as he got on the ramp to the highway.

His head buzzed with exhaustion, but he kept himself awake by blasting the music. Something in the trunk gave another thump, and Junhong frowned, wondering why his luggage had been fine for the last six hours but now kept shifting around. 

It occurred to him that he perhaps should have checked on it, considering someone had taken his sticker and he’d left his car unlocked. As the thought occurred to him, he shoved it away. Too late now. He’d rather deal with it after a long night’s sleep anyway. 

Junhong kept driving, singing along and rolling down the windows so he could feel the wind in his hair. Both made the atmosphere loud, almost painfully so, and it kept his fatigued eyes from even imagining sleep. 

Coming behind a large truck who’d decided to drive in the fast lane, Junhong sighed and tried to stay positive. Three more hours. He could do it.

Nearly two hours later, Junhong’s bladder got the best of him, and he pulled into another gas station. As soon as he stopped, a series of thumps echoed from the trunk, growing increasingly louder. Junhong glanced behind him, rubbing his eyes when he realized the backseat had a big blanket balled up on one side. 

The blanket had a pattern of rainbows all over it, with unicorns accenting some of them. Junhong had never seen it in his life. He blinked wide eyes at it, and his eyes scanned the rest of the car, finding a stuffed animal – an alligator? Definitely a reptile – tossed on the floor and none of the trash he’d previously had in it.

Another thump sounded from the trunk, and Junhong pressed the button to open it before sliding from his seat. 

He got out of the car, taking slow steps towards the back of it as though approaching a wild animal. Despite his caution, he threw himself backwards when the trunk flung itself open. 

“You fucking asshole!” A small rocket of a body flung itself out of the trunk, stumbling as he landed hard on the concrete. “I can’t believe you left me. It’s been hours! It’s hot as balls in there.” He started twisting around, looking for whoever he planned to accuse. 

Junhong’s tired brain circuited, and he could do little but stare in shock at the guy’s rumpled sweatshirt and sweaty hair, which swung around his face in shaggy, wet clumps.

“Where the fuck–” The man finally moved far enough around the car to catch sight of Junhong, and when he did, his eyes widened to an almost comical degree, cutting off his own words and staring. “Who the fuck are you?” Not stunned into silence for long then. 

Junhong was a different story. He shook his head, mouth opening and closing a couple times as he realized he’d spent the last couple hours with a man in his trunk. 

“Oh my god,” the guy took a couple steps backward, blinking at him with huge eyes. “Did I just get kidnapped? Are you a murderer? I can’t die now; I just adopted a kitten, and she needs me.”

“Why are you in my trunk?” Junhong shook his head hard, hoping whatever mirage had appeared would go away. “Who are you?”

“Excuse you, that’s my trunk. Well, not my trunk.” He frowned, crossing his arms. “But I have a claim on it ‘cause I almost just died in it.” The guy stepped closer, brushing blonde hair from his eyes and letting the sweat stick it to his forehead. He peered at Junhong, wide eyes scanning over him. “Are you a serial killer? You’ve got the face for it. All sweet and innocent until you murder people. Oh my god, are you going to murder me?”

He managed to say the words with increasing tempo, and his giant eyes only seemed to widen further.

“No –” Junhong swallowed hard and gathered his ability to speak. “I’m not a serial killer.”

“Why’d you steal Youngjae’s car then?” The curious eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Did I foil your plan? Are you a criminal?”

“Shouldn’t you be scared of me if I’m a criminal?” Junhong couldn’t help but point that out to the small guy, who’d taken another couple steps forward. He pulled his sweatshirt off over his head, revealing a sweaty t-shirt, and stretched.

Junhong heard his back pop with the motion. “Oh thank god,” the guy said with a sigh. “Couldn’t get that damn hoodie off in there.” He frowned at Junhong, finally registering his words. “You look more scared than I do, so no. But you’re also not telling me who you are, so maybe yes?”

“Junhong,” he said. “I’m Junhong.”

“Cool, I’m Daehyun,” he said, grinning as though he hadn’t just popped out of a trunk. “So why’d you kidnap me?”

“I – didn’t mean to?” Junhong tried to connect whatever wires had disconnected back together in his head, but he figured it all needed to reboot before he could function again. “I thought this was my car.”

“It’s not,” Daehyun said, matter-of-fact and as though that hadn’t already become quite clear. “So you’re saying you walked up to a car and got in without noticing it wasn’t yours? Then drove in it for hours?” He raised an eyebrow, and Junhong glanced away, trying to keep his face from reddening at the sight of it.

Junhong tried to hide how flustered the question made him by looking back towards the car. He stared at the open trunk, frowning as he wondered why Daehyun was in it in the first place. “Why – were you in the trunk? Are you okay?”

Daehyun pouted, crossing his arms and glancing back to glare at the trunk. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he swiped it off, running his fingers through disheveled strands of hair. “My – friend – locked me in there.”

“Oh.” Junhong tried to remember what it felt like to live in a normal dimension and not wherever he was now. “Some friend?”

“You’re telling me.” Daehyun crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. “I was super pissed he left me in there but turns out you stole the car, huh?” He tilted his head to the side like a kitten. Junhong blinked a few more times, hoping he’d only dropped into a sleep-deprived hallucination. “Anyway, you got water? Food? And I should probably – ah – call Youngjae and tell him I’m still alive.”

Junhong jumped, eyes widening as he realized the true gravity of the situation. “Call him now,” he said. “I really don’t want to be arrested.” He pulled out his phone, going to hand it to Daehyun, but all he got was a weird look as Daehyun pulled his own phone out. 

Junhong’s mind stuttered – or flat-lined, possibly (hopefully?) because surely brains could only take so much shock. “You – had your phone and didn’t call him? Actually, why didn’t you just get out yourself?”

“I – um.” Daehyun looked down and pressed a few buttons on his phone. Junhong saw his contact pop up, complete with a photo of the guy in a lime green onesie. He figured he just wouldn’t ask. “What do you mean get out?” he said, frowning. “The trunk was locked.”

“The release?” Junhong said. “The inside release. It’s supposed to stop people from being kidnapped.”

Daehyun turned to the trunk, taking a step over to it before shaking his head and looking away. “I don’t even want to look at that right now. I can smell it from here.” He shuddered, looking back at his phone. His finger hovered over the call button but didn’t press it. 

Instead, Daehyun looked up again, flashing a misplaced grin at Junhong. “Bet you five dollars he starts crying.”

“What?”

Daehyun rolled his eyes, as though that were appropriate in their situation. “Bet you ten that I can get him to admit I’m the best friend he’s ever had.”

“How about you just call him and tell him not to report you as a missing person?”

“Fine, fine, be like that.” Daehyun pressed the button, holding the phone to his ear. Junhong didn’t know how else to act, not with the threat of police on their heels, ready to arrest him for crimes he only somewhat committed. Technically committed. That mattered, right?

“Youngjae!” Daehyun didn’t bother with a ‘hello,’ instead yelling his friend’s name into the phone. He grinned, not really looking at Junhong but standing with his arms crossed and his weight on one leg. Junhong leaned against the car, squinting as the hot afternoon sun glinted off it. The sweat still staining Daehyun’s face made him glisten in the light.

“Yeah, I kind of was kidnapped.” Daehyun shrugged as though his friend could see, his tone bright but a slight strain in his throat. He coughed before continuing, reminding Junhong that he’d been stuck in a hot trunk for a couple hours. “He’s a pretty nice guy, though. It’s okay. I don't think he's going to sell my organs to the black market.”

Junhong held back a scoff as he ducked into the car, grabbing a water bottle and tossing it to Daehyun. It bounced off his chest and hit the ground, rolling across the concrete. Daehyun pouted at him, rubbing his chest. “Ow,” he said. “That was rude. I change my mind; he’s mean.”

Despite Daehyun’s previous insistence on making his friend cry, his tone softened. “No – Youngjae, I’m kidding. I’m okay. He didn’t mean to take me – or your car.” Daehyun crossed the leg bearing no weight over his other one, leaning against the car. “Please don’t cry.” Even with his pleading tone, he looked up at Junhong, raising and lowering his eyebrows several times, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Junhong grabbed the water again for him, this time handing it over. Daehyun flashed a grateful smile, his bright teeth catching the sunlight. Junhong tried to smile back, but the situation still was sinking in for him, and he needed a minute to gather himself.

“You know this all could’ve been avoided if you just didn’t stick me in the trunk.” Daehyun’s voice became lightly chiding, his bottom lip jutting out as he slipped his free hand into his pocket. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Listen, how was I supposed to know there was an inside release – maybe we didn’t all get to take safety lessons!” 

Daehyun took a long drink of water, pulling his t-shirt away from his chest to give himself some air. “Even so,” he said, sounding even more frustrated. “That was a long time ago.”

His eyes flicked up to Junhong’s, and Junhong realized he’d been staring. He turned away, squinting through the light as though interested in the businesses across the street. Junhong had turned into a small town, complete with a couple diners and a small gas station.

With the sight of the gas station, it hit him that he’d never make it home in time for his brother’s birthday. He grimaced, wishing there was something he could do, but with the need to not only return Daehyun but also a car he’d accidentally stolen, he had no choice.

The sun had dropped in the sky, moving down towards the horizon. Junhong turned back to Daehyun, resting against the warm metal and twisting to try and crack his back. Daehyun grinned at him again, and Junhong wondered if the man did anything but smile.

He wondered if he’d smile in a situation where he’d been kidnapped by a stranger after his friend locked him into the trunk of a car, but Junhong couldn’t suspend his disbelief far enough to even imagine it happening at all.

“Oh.” Daehyun’s tone totally changed, and he offered Junhong a mischievous, one-sided smile, flicking an eyebrow up. “I’m your best friend? Best you’ve ever had?” Despite his small celebration, his tone softened again. “I know. I’m sure you were worried. Just – I’m on my way back, okay? Did you call the police?”

Another pause. Junhong’s heart jumped into his throat. Daehyun sighed, running his hand through his hair again. “You better call them and say it was a misunderstanding.”

Junhong dropped his eyes, staring at a silver speck in the concrete. The light reflected over it, making it glimmer like a sequin. He tilted his head, watching the intensity of the sparkle change as anxiety bubbled up in his stomach. 

Despite how it sounded like Daehyun planned to help him, Junhong didn’t want to end up entangled with the police. As though Daehyun sensed his fear, he rested a warm, small hand against Junhong’s upper arm. Junhong jolted, having not realized he’d gotten closer.

“Yes, Youngjae,” Daehyun said. “It really was a misunderstanding. Believe me, the guy looked terrified when I jumped out.” Junhong felt his face grow hot and ducked his head, lest Daehyun notice it. 

“Tell them I took it without saying anything.” Daehyun grimaced. “I mean, I’ll apologize for wasting their time if they want, but I really don’t want to mention Junhong.” He kicked at a piece of gravel on the ground, sending dust swirling into the air in the process. “Youngjae, I am being careful. He’s not a creep. At least I don’t think so.” 

Daehyun looked up, and Junhong frowned at him, eyebrows coming together after Daehyun’s expression of doubt towards him. “Are you a creep?” he asked, plain and simple. Junhong shook his head, eyes wide.

Daehyun giggled at his expression. “He’s not one,” he reported then let his mouth drop open in outrage. “Me? Too trusting? Never.”

Junhong turned to watch the sun again, blocking the glare with a hand. It amazed him how large the sky looked here. For the first year he’d lived away, he’d found the rolling hills and forests of his new home uncomfortable, stifling.

Junhong supposed at some point he’d grown used to it because now the sprawling grasses and fields, complete with a sky that looked larger than the earth he stood on, appeared strange to him. He wondered if Daehyun lived around here or if he and his friend had also traveled.

Perhaps he’d ask, once they started on their way back. Junhong frowned at the dropping sun, the hint of color in the sky. He had a night of sleeping in his car to look forward to. Even after he pushed through the two hours to get Daehyun back, he couldn’t drive another three back.

“Youngjae, don’t blame him, really,” Daehyun said. “Yes, I know he stole your car –” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And me. But in his defense, he looks exhausted, and you left it running.”

Junhong hid his flush by turning back to the car and looking in the windows. The car was the same model as his own, but the similarities stopped there.

Junhong thought this might be the stupidest thing he’s ever done.

“You ready?” Daehyun seemed to catch that he’d zoned out, keeping his voice soft. Still, a light smile rested on his lips. Junhong wished he could steal some of his energy to sustain himself. “Am I driving or you?” He still held the phone to his ear.

“Oh – um.” Junhong hesitated, playing with the keys in his hand. He looked down at them, seeing a plastic covering around a wallet-sized photo of Daehyun and Youngjae – or at least, who Junhong presumed had to be Youngjae. “I can.” He shrugged.

“If you’re sure.” Daehyun clapped him on the shoulder, and Junhong jerked away before he could stop himself. Daehyun’s smile dropped, and Junhong covered regret over his reaction by turning back to the car and getting inside. 

“Okay, Youngjae,” Daehyun said, getting in the passenger side. “We’re on our way back. Call me if you need, okay? But please call the police, okay? Talk to you soon.” He hung up, lowering the phone. Junhong stole glances at him. He didn’t want to irritate Daehyun, not after he’d just defended him to his friend whose car Junhong had stolen, but Junhong had to ask.

“Why’d you protect me?” When Daehyun raised his eyebrows, Junhong continued. “You don’t have any reason to think I stole this by accident. I could be lying to you.”

Daehyun shrugged. “I don’t think you are.” He rested a hand against the window as Junhong made a relatively sharp turn to get back to the highway. “Besides, you may be the size of a small building, but I bet I could take your skinny ass.”

Junhong huffed, amused by Daehyun’s – well, by Daehyun. “If you say so.” He squinted in the light of the dropping sun, holding back a groan as he realized until it disappeared entirely, he’d have no way to keep it out of his vision. 

“Hah, see. You know it’s true.” He giggled, and Junhong wondered what he was thinking about, or if he was only laughing at his own jokes. "Besides, you still look really scared of me."

"I'm not scared," Junhong said, muttering the words and not daring to look at Daehyun, too afraid he'd blush again. 

"Pfft, you're terrified, clearly." He could hear the smile in Daehyun's words. "I have that effect on people - intimidating, you know? Don't worry, it's not just you. It's okay though, I like making cute guys blush, so I don't mind it."

Junhong blinked, trying to comprehend Daehyun's bullshit. He tried to ignore that Daehyun had sort-of called him cute. They had enough issues with his situation without him worrying that Daehyun might be flirting. Before he could think of a response, Daehyun changed the subject. “Sooo, where you driving? Where you from?”

“Grew up in Laurel.” Junhong squinted as he merged into the freeway, ducking his head to see better. “But I live near Ligonier now.”

“Student?” Daehyun raised his eyebrows.

“Nah,” Junhong said. “Just work there. You?”

“Jersey,” Daehyun said. “Went to SUNY, but I moved here after I graduated. Whatcha do?”

“Nothing exciting. Just an office job.”

Daehyun frowned, tilting his head. Junhong raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I know nothing about you, but you don’t seem the type for a cubicle”

Junhong shrugged. “It’s fine. A friend of mine got me the job, so I’m lucky.”

“Don’t be a settler.” Daehyun nudged his arm so gently he almost didn’t feel it.

“I don’t think I should take advice from someone who got stuck in a trunk.” To Junhong’s surprise – though he realized quickly it perhaps wasn’t so shocking – Daehyun tossed out a loud, barking laugh at the comment, throwing his head back so it hit the seat. His hair flopped into his eyes. 

The bright sound sent Junhong’s tired mind reeling.

“Listen,” Daehyun said, and Junhong got the feeling he’d put his hands on his hips if he could. “My ability to get myself out of bad situations doesn’t affect my ability to give you advice. There’s no correlation.”

“You’re giving me advice about getting out of something though.”

“Still!” Daehyun’s eyes had a wildness inside of them, and the lights along the way made them flash in the sunset. Junhong got the feeling he rarely thought before he spoke, and he couldn’t help a brief second of pondering how people like him existed. “Correlation not causation.”

Junhong used his powers of thinking before speaking. “That – makes no sense.” He grinned at Daehyun’s pout as he got called out for his bullshit. Daehyun snapped his fingers like a childish villain whose plan Junhong had foiled. 

“It is temporary though,” Junhong said. “My job. I’m hoping to start teaching dance classes. Friend of mine owns a studio, and it’s really starting to take off. He’s going to need another instructor soon.”

“Oooh,” Daehyun said. “You dance then? Would’ve guessed you sing from the whole wailing along to the radio for hours thing.” As though the comment made him remember about music, he started fiddling with the radio.

He didn’t seem to notice Junhong’s face go red like a traffic light.

“Jesus, I wish we could get a station for once. Just because we’re in the middle of a cornfield doesn’t mean we don’t like music,” he said. “You probably know all about that being from Laurel though.”

Junhong chuckled as Daehyun rolled his eyes. “You can connect your phone. Or use mine.” He nodded towards the console in the middle, where his phone still sat, plugged into the radio. Daehyun flashed him a grin, unpausing it. 

“You sounded good, you know.”

“What?” 

“All the singing and rapping. I figured Youngjae was just having the time of his life up here, but it was nice to listen to.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it wasn’t Youngjae. You sound nothing like him.” 

Junhong flushed even worse, gripping the wheel tighter and avoiding Daehyun’s eyes, even though he felt his gaze heavy against his skin. “Thanks.”

“Welcomeeeee,” Daehyun sang the word, putting an over-the-top run on the end of it. Junhong raised both eyebrows, mildly impressed and continuously surprised by how extra Daehyun acted. “Here.” Daehyun fiddled with his music, until he got a song he liked. “Sing this with me.” 

He hit Junhong’s shoulder a little too hard considering Junhong was driving. “Ah, I don’t really –”

“I listened to your talented ass for two hours, don’t tell me you don’t do it.” 

Junhong frowned, still not convinced. Daehyun rolled his eyes and sighed. “I can’t believe after I got kidnapped and trapped for hours, you won’t do this one thing for me.”

“I’m driving you back.”

“In a car you stole!” He pointed a finger at Junhong. “Hah, checkmate.” 

“I’m your kidnapper; I’m not supposed to be nice.”

"Shh, better not say things like that." Daehyun grinned at him. "I might revolt and kidnap you instead."

Junhong couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Daehyun joined him, once again quick to summon a loud, gasping laugh, complete with hiccupping inhales and shaking shoulders.

“You’re a little ridiculous,” Junhong said, finding it hard to suppress his own smile. 

“I try,” Daehyun said, puffing out his chest. “You’re way too calm. Gotta live a little, dude.” Before Junhong could respond, he cut in again, turning sudden wide eyes towards him. “Speaking of the whole kidnapper thing, you should totally tell Youngjae to give you his wallet to get me back.”

Junhong waited, only glancing at him. Daehyun watched him, mouth a little open and brow wrinkled, clearly waiting for more of a response from him. When it became clear Junhong didn’t plan on responding, he snorted. “C’mon – it’s perfect. Youngjae’s an ass anyway, so he deserves it. Make him cry a little.”

“I really don’t want to go to jail, and I already stole his car.”

Daehyun waved a hand. “Technicalities. Hey – mind if I open a window?” 

“Oh – yeah, sure.” Daehyun’s way of jumping topics left Junhong’s sleepy mind spinning.

“Awesome.” Daehyun rolled it down, sliding one arm out to rest a hand in the wind. “Air feels good after I nearly suffocated. Anyway, Youngjae literally locked me in a trunk. Like literally. He deserves a little payback. If not the whole wallet, at least take his cash.”

Once again, before Junhong could even begin to form a response, Daehyun grinned and kept on running. “He sucks at remembering to deposit cash too, so I bet it’s a lot. Or! Or we could tie me up and we could build the tension and wait ‘till he’s all stressed and willing to promise he’ll never put me in a fucking trunk again.”

“Or I could just gag you.”

“Hey!” Daehyun crossed his arms and pouted, staring at Junhong with wide, offended eyes. “I’m keeping things interesting.”

“Too interesting,” Junhong said. “You’re so loud.”

“I’m overcompensating,” Daehyun said, happy and without remorse, chattering away as though he’d forgotten the meaning of quiet. Junhong wondered if he’d ever learned it at all. “I always do it if people are too quiet.”

“Maybe you should work on that?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be mean after almost burning me to death.” Daehyun’s crinkled eyes betrayed his amusement even more than his always-present smile. Even with the sun now below the horizon, the light from bright headlights and the ones dotting the highway caught on his eyes and teeth, making them glisten.

Junhong sighed, watching as Daehyun finally fell silent. He mouthed along to the song playing, rapping under his breath. Part of him wanted to tell Daehyun he didn’t need to stay quiet, but the rest of him appreciated it, listening to the music and the Daehyun’s light puffs of breath as he whispered along to it. 

A car pulled out in front of Junhong, making him press the brakes hard enough that they both bent forward. His breath caught in a surprised gasp, and Daehyun let out a soft, “ah!”

“What the fuck, man?” he said, half-under his breath. Junhong nodding, wide eyes still watching the car. “Dude,” Daehyun raised his eyebrows at Junhong. “You need to at least flip him off for that. Have some self-respect.”

“It’s fine,” Junhong said. “Too late, anyway.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it.” He stuck his head hallway out of the window, hair whipping in the wind and glowing golden in the light from the sunset. “FUCK YOU!” The man in front of them stuck his hand out of the window, making a rude gesture back at them. Daehyun copied him, doing the same. 

Junhong couldn’t help but laugh.

Long minutes passed, and Daehyun began nodding in time with a new song, this time singing along with the guitar riffs. His hair flopped forward with each beat, and a necklace slipped from under his t-shirt, swinging and bouncing against his chest. Junhong couldn’t make out the charm.

“We should stop for food,” Daehyun said, pointing at a passing sign for a rest stop. “I’m hungry.”

“I’d rather just get you back.” Before he even finished, Daehyun turned huge, sad eyes on him, pouting. Junhong rolled his in response and pretended his heart didn’t flutter at the sight. “Fine. But text your friend, okay? He’s probably still worried.”

Daehyun cheered, throwing his arms in the air and banging his knuckles into the roof with a loud thump. He pulled the hand back down and rubbed at his knuckles, still chuckling. “I win!”

Junhong didn’t glorify that with a response, pulling into the rest station and parking. “You – ah, should stay here,” he said. “Just in case they still think you’re missing.”

Daehyun hesitated. “Fine, but you better get me the right stuff.” Junhong snorted. “I’m serious! It’s the least I deserve after my traumatic experience.”

“What do you want?” Junhong asked.

Daehyun perked up, straightening his shoulders and grinning at Junhong. “Chicken. Any type, I don’t care. And rice.”

“That all?”

“Nope, I want ice cream too.”

Junhong raised an eyebrow. “Why ice cream?” 

“Well, my dear Junhonggie,” Daehyun said. “I happened to be stuck in a very hot place for a very long time. And now, after that horrible, scarring experience –”

“I get it,” Junhong said, waving a hand. He tried to stay serious, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Daehyun no doubt noticed it, smiling even wider in return. “How about I just lock you in here instead, and you take what you get?”

Daehyun laughed, his hand resting on the dashboard. “I may not be the best at getting myself out of situations, but I do know how to open a door.”

“I’ll turn the child protection locks on.”

Daehyun frowned. “Shit. There’s totally a way to still get out. Why can’t I remember car-kidnapping safety when I need it?”

Junhong only shook his head, too amused to speak clearly. Daehyun’s eyes lit up as a new idea occurred to him, and he plowed forward, not concerned in the least with Junhong’s silence. “Hah, I’ll write ‘help’ on the windows.” He crossed his thin arms over his chest, sticking his shoulders back and puffing his chest out. “Get you arrested.”

Junhong scoffed, but he couldn’t help the rolling fear in the pit of his stomach. “Please don’t.”

Daehyun picked up on his discomfort, softening almost immediately. He reached out and poked Junhong’s shoulder. “I won’t, don’t worry.” His smile broke out again, making it seem not even Daehyun could suppress it for long. “I was prepared for that one though; I have a marker!” He patted his pockets before his smile dropped from his face. “Shit, it’s in the trunk…”

Junhong couldn’t help but giggle again. He got out of the car, taking the keys but not bothering to lock it. Despite Daehyun’s jokes, he trusted him to not do anything stupid.

Walking gave Junhong the chance to stretch his legs, but away from Daehyun’s infectious – though also exhausting – energy, his fatigue came back as though a deep wave crashed over his head. He became aware of a low buzzing in his ears, and the more he tried to shake it away, the louder it got. Junhong sighed, glancing at a clock.

He knew this rest stop; they only had another hour left. Junhong supposed he could ask Daehyun to finish the drive, but it felt unfair to force Daehyun to do it considering he’d ruined most of his evening already. 

He headed through the open area, weaving around small groups of people. Junhong offered tight smiles to anyone he made eye contact with and looked towards the heavens in thanks when he realized the line for food hadn’t gotten too long. His stomach growled, and he ordered enough food for both of them.

He didn’t realize he planned on buying Daehyun ice cream until it slipped from his lips at the counter. Junhong paused for a second after it, letting his mind catch up to his mouth, and then handed the clerk cash, thanking them and moving over to a small, round table.

Even under the harsh lights, Junhong wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and rest. Only an hour left, he chanted to himself, letting it motivate him. The smell of his food as he grabbed the paper bag in one hand and the ice cream cone with the other also pushed him to keep going.

Junhong left the stop, maneuvering through rows of still cars as the night’s breeze tugged at his hair, dropping dark wisps into his vision. He shook his head like a dog to get rid of it, blinking as the wind made his sleepy eyes water.

He reached the car again, noting a sticker he’d missed on the back window of a stick-figure T-rex eating a stick-person family. Junhong couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it, shaking his head. 

“You actually got it?” Daehyun popped out of the car, all bright eyes and a wide grin. He reached towards the ice cream, and Junhong handed it off. Daehyun frowned between it and the other food, no doubt realizing he’d have to eat the ice cream first, before it melted. “I didn’t think this through.”

“That seems like a common theme for you.”

“Hey!” Once again, Daehyun reacted to the slightly-unkind words with a smile. “You’re the one who got in the wrong car and didn’t notice for hours.”

“I was tired,” Junhong said, wanting to defend himself. Daehyun’s smile dropped with Junhong’s words. 

“Shit, you came from Ligonier today?” When Junhong nodded. “You should let me drive; that’s a long way to go in one day.” Junhong shrugged.

“You wanted to eat,” he said. “Plus, I’m the one who fucked up your day.”

“It wasn’t all bad,” Daehyun said. His eyes skated to meet Junhong’s, only to drop to the ground. His hair fell to conceal his face. “Met you.”

Junhong also looked away, eyes finding one of the car tires and tracing the pattern on it. The tire looked worn; someone should change it soon.

“And I did enjoy listening to you,” Daehyun said. “That was cool.” He fell silent, finally looking up. In the harsh lights of the parking lot, Junhong could make out a deep red trailing from his face all the way down his neck. “Plus I messed up your day too.”

Junhong shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I’ll just drive the rest of the way tomorrow.” His words made Daehyun’s frown deepen.

“Where are you staying tonight?”

“Oh – um – I haven’t really decided?” Junhong had some pride, and he didn’t want to make Daehyun guilty or anything. Daehyun didn’t need to know he planned on sleeping in his car.

Daehyun nodded, a single, firm motion. “You can stay with Youngjae and me then.”

“What?” Junhong’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “No, it’s okay.”

Daehyun sighed, quieting and holding his hand out for the keys. Frowning, Junhong gave them to him, wondering if Daehyun would drop it.

He doubted it. Sure enough, only a minute or so after they began eating, he brought it up again. “Look, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said, “but you’re welcome to stay with us.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Not imposing if I invite you.” Daehyun licked his lips to catch a vanilla drip that had run down the corner of his mouth and nearly reached his chin. “It’s better than trying to find a hotel this late. Besides, you can meet my kitten.”

“Your friend wouldn’t want me there.” 

“Nah, it’s chill.” Daehyun flashed him a wide grin. “Just tell him he’s got a nice car and an amazing best friend. He’ll like you.” He finished the cone, grabbing a napkin and wiping his hand off. “I didn’t think you’d actually get me ice cream.” Grabbing the bag, he moved onto his chicken and rice. 

Junhong looked up from his own chicken. “You guilted me into it.” He tried to deadpan the words, but considering the soft smile he got in return, he didn’t think he managed it. 

“Thank you.” Just as quickly as it appeared, the soft smile disappeared, widening into that goofier one Junhong had learned to expect from him. “Youngjae’ll pay you back for it once you steal his wallet.”

“I don’t think we’ll convince him you’re in danger if you’re driving.” Junhong finished his food, balling up the trash from it and sticking it in the larger bag. He took a sip of water, fighting back a yawn. 

“True.” Daehyun frowned, taking another piece of chicken.

Junhong watched him eat, curiosity bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t understand Daehyun. From the start, he’d shown Junhong so much of his personality that Junhong felt strange thinking about how he’d only known Daehyun for an hour. At the same time, he’d offered almost no personal information about himself.

It was a weird balance, and one he didn’t understand.

Daehyun noticed his staring, looking up and raising an eyebrow. He ran a self-conscious hand through his hand, but the messy strands flopped right back around his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Oh – nothing,” Junhong said. “Just thinking.” He couldn’t help the flush growing on his skin, but he glanced away, looking down to hide it even though he doubted it was visible in the low light. Daehyun’s eyes ran over his face, and for an awkward pause neither spoke. Junhong let his head drop further, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“You can sleep,” Daehyun said. “Looks like you need it.” His calm voice had the opposite effect than he planned, making Junhong raise his chin and blink his eyes back open. Daehyun watched him with a faint smile.

He finished his food, adding his trash to what Junhong had already collected. Daehyun got out of the car, taking it over to a trashcan. It occurred to Junhong that he probably should’ve taken it, considering they still didn’t know if Daehyun had been reported missing. Still, the parking lot was quiet, and within a minute, Daehyun walked back, a single dark figure among the sporadic cars in the lot. 

A car passed, and its headlights shone on Daehyun for a brief second. Averting his eyes, he blocked the bright light with one hand as he stepped back towards the car. 

He got back in, turning the keys in the ignition. Junhong watched him adjust his seat, scooching it forward several inches so he could reach the pedals easier. Daehyun adjusted his mirrors, clicking his tongue absently. 

He bent forward, rubbing at his neck and bending it until Junhong heard a pop. Daehyun grimaced at the sound. “If anyone ever tells you trunks are comfortable, they’re lying.”

“Good to know.” Junhong suppressed a smile, watching Daehyun continue to roll out his neck.

“I mean it. Don’t get in the trunk, Junhonggie.”

“Why did you?” he asked.

“Get in?” Daehyun’s flush appeared on his face again, spreading down towards his neck. His hand still rubbed at it, but now more to hide embarrassment than the ease the tension in it. “Barely had a reason, really. It’s just – something that happened.”

“Does stuff like that happen a lot?” Junhong tried to hold back a laugh but couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping. 

Daehyun chuckled, shaking his head. “Wow, that sounds bad, doesn’t it? But – ending up in a trunk is surprisingly understandable for us. We tend to have misadventures.”

He started driving, a smile working its way onto his lips as they went, and his eyes crinkled with amusement. Junhong couldn’t help but watch him, enjoying each time the passing lights lit up the inside of the car enough for him to get a good look at Daehyun’s expression.

“One time in college we snuck into an abandoned dorm to play manhunt, and this bitch-ass friend of Youngjae’s pulled the fire alarm so we spent like three hours hiding from the police.” Daehyun tightened his hands on the steering wheel. “Ended up climbing onto the roof to find a good hiding place. It was a stressful night.”

“I can imagine,” Junhong said. “Sounds fun though.”

“Yeah, after the fact,” Daehyun said, his dry voice accentuated by a roll of his eyes. “We had this other friend there who speaks with ghosts, and he told us there were people there, then we spent the whole night hiding. It was an experience.”

“You have a friend who speaks to ghosts?” 

“What doesn’t everyone?” 

Junhong snorted, watching Daehyun grin in response.

“What about you?” Daehyun asked. “Have a lot of friends?” 

“Not really?” Junhong said. “Town I live in is pretty small, and most of my coworkers are triple my age.”

Daehyun made a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat. “That must suck. I don’t know what I’d do without Youngjae.”

Junhong shrugged again, wishing he had a better response. “I have Jongup – my friend who owns the dance studio.”

“You must be a great dancer if you’re going to teach.” 

“It’s just something I fool around with.”

“So?” Daehyun said. “That doesn’t mean you’re not good.”

“I am excited for it,” Junhong admitted. “It’ll be a while before it could be full-time – if that ever even happens, but it’s a nice idea.”

Daehyun nodded, flicking the turn signal on and switching lanes. “You’d make a good teacher,” he said. “You’re pretty patient.”

“You’ve only known me for an hour.”

“But I watched you handle some guy popping out of your trunk – or rather, what you thought was your trunk.” Daehyun pulled alongside a green car dragging a small tractor trailer, passing it and switching back into the right lane. “You seem sweet too.”

“Thanks?” Junhong said, turning away to look out his window. He played with his hands in his lap. “You’re pretty nice too.”

“Only pretty nice?” Daehyun said, his tone so obnoxiously offended it was clear he took no real offense from the words. “I’m awesome, and you know it.”

“I still can’t believe you forgot how to get out.”

“Hey!” Daehyun pouted, once again too dramatic to make Junhong think the comment bothered him. “Trunks are dark! And I thought Youngjae would let me out soon. I didn’t know I got kidnapped.”

“If you say so.” Junhong yawned, distorting his words. Daehyun chuckled. 

“You can sleep if you want. We’ve still got thirty minutes or so.”

Junhong nodded, humming his response. “Good idea.” He leaned his head against the window. The cool glass smeared against his cheek, and he sighed, his tired eyes appreciating the rest. With smooth asphalt under them, the car didn’t bounce him around all that much. 

“Been known to have those. Occasionally.” Even though he already grew drowsy, Junhong still smiled as Daehyun modified his claim. “…Rarely. Just don’t tell Youngjae I admitted that.”

Junhong nodded, one last time before letting his mind shut down. It only took a couple minutes for him to drift off to sleep.

The soft bang of a car door startled him, and he groaned, moving his head only for it to slip and make his head drop forward. The motion jarred him, waking him up, and he blinked bleary eyes under the harsh lights of a gas station. With a groan, he stretched, realizing he was alone in the car. 

Junhong frowned, trying to decide if this gas station was the one he’d visited earlier in the day. He thought so, but they tended to look so similar he couldn’t be sure. Undoing his seatbelt, he got out, rubbing his palm against his eye to try and make his vision less fuzzy.

“Awake?” Daehyun’s voice surprised him, and Junhong jumped, turning to see him leaning against the car. He’d put his hoodie back on, and Junhong thought he had taken the time to fix his hair – or at least run his fingers through it until it laid better. “You looked pretty tired; I was trying not to wake you up.” 

“It’s okay. Is Youngjae here?”

Daehyun shook his head. “He bummed a ride off the slowest driver we know and now is all surprised he’s late.” He waved his still-lit phone, snorting when it beeped, and he glanced at the message. “I say we take the time to stage it so Youngjae gives you his wallet. You could tie me up or something.”

Junhong shook his head, tired mind still trying to catch up to Daehyun’s quick words.

“Went in to try and clean myself up, and Jesus, I look the part.” Daehyun ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. Junhong thought he was exaggerating

“You still look good.”

“Yeah?” Daehyun grinned at him. He turned back, hopping onto the hood of the car. “Come sit with me.”

Junhong did, sliding onto the car with considerably more care than Daehyun had. 

“At least I can tell Youngjae I picked up a guy.” He flashed a teasing grin at Junhong, scooting closer and leaning against him. Junhong’s heart jumped as the soft fabric brushed against his skin. Daehyun laughed and scooched away again, but his eyes trailed over Junhong’s face for a moment too long. “I didn’t freak you out, right?”

“No, it’s fine.” Junhong slipped his arm around Daehyun’s back, and Daehyun leaned back against it, his smile growing again. A car turned into the lot, and Junhong watched the light catch Daehyun’s eyes, making them glow for the briefest flash. 

The car turned near them, and Daehyun straightened his back to peer over at it, squinting through the darkness. “I think that’s Youngjae.” Sure enough, the car pulled over, parking next to them. Almost as soon as it stopped, the door flung open, and someone threw themselves out of it. 

Desperate eyes searched for Daehyun, and Youngjae’s steps stuttered as he spotted Junhong next to him. Daehyun hopped off the hood and let Youngjae tackle him into a hug, despite all his previous comments about making him cry. Somehow, Junhong had expected that.

He could hear quiet whispers between them, no doubt assurances that Daehyun was okay and nothing bad had happened. Guilt rushed through Junhong, flopping over in his stomach and settling heavy in his chest. He couldn’t imagine how scared Youngjae had gotten when he’d discovered his car missing. 

The scene was so tender, with arms locked together and cheeks almost touching, that Junhong couldn’t look, instead watching the driver who’d brought Youngjae. He nodded at Junhong when he caught his eye, offering a tiny smile but not coming over. A few moments later, he drove away.

Junhong looked back right as Daehyun and Youngjae pulled apart, sliding off the hood so he could avert his eyes further away.

“You’re such an idiot,” Youngjae said, spitting out harsh words but with a roughness in his voice which revealed how he’d forced down tears to speak. “Why didn’t you just get out, like a normal person?”

Daehyun kept a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder, no doubt still wanting to comfort his friend. “Apparently I need to brush up on my car-kidnapping safety.” He flashed that same goofy smile to Youngjae, and Junhong watched tension drop from his shoulders at the sight of it. “Good news is Junhong’s pretty great.”

Youngjae startled as Daehyun nodded back to Junhong, who tried to smile as normally as possible. Angry, dark eyes stared at him, taking him in, and he tried to think of what to say. “Sorry for – uh, everything.”

“How did you even do that?” Youngjae said, snapping the question at him but giving him no time to respond. “You must be fucking stupid–”

“Woah, Youngjae.” Daehyun squeezed his shoulder. “It was a mistake, but it’s okay. Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Youngjae whipped around to look at him, his voice cracking with disbelief. “Intentionally or not, he caused a fucking mess.” 

Daehyun’s hand continued to rest on Youngjae’s shoulder. “It all worked out in the end.” Youngjae took a shuddering breath. “Youngjae, it’s over. It’s all over.”

“I’m really sorry,” Junhong said, sticking his hands into his pockets and trying to figure out how to explain. “I didn’t –”

“It’s fine,” Youngjae said shortly, shrugging Daehyun’s hand off his shoulder. “Thanks for returning it – and for returning this idiot.” Youngjae’s tone grew more teasing as Daehyun made an offended noise behind him. “Least you didn’t just leave him somewhere. I would’ve if I’d been stuck with him.”

The way he reached for Daehyun behind him, groping for him until Daehyun grabbed his hand contradicted his statement. Junhong suppressed a smile. He hadn’t known what to think of Youngjae from all Daehyun had said about him, but somehow Youngjae managed to fit everything Junhong had imagined.

Daehyun rolled his eyes at Junhong, but just like Youngjae, his own soft smile betrayed him. “At least Junhong didn’t make me ride in the trunk,” he said. “He’s a better friend than you are.”

Youngjae scoffed. “Don’t even start,” he said, squeezing Daehyun’s hand harder. “I had to call the police twice today for you.”

With the reminder of the police, anxiety rolled in Junhong’s stomach, and he sucked in a large breath. “What did they say?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, releasing Daehyun’s hand so he could cross his arms in front of his chest. “It took me twenty minutes to convince them I knew this asshole was missing and hadn’t just taken my car, then like an hour later I had to call back and say he did take it.”

“Ouch,” Daehyun said, wincing. “Thanks for doing it.”

“They hadn’t even reported you as missing yet, so it’s no big deal. They just canceled the stolen car report.” Youngjae shrugged. “At least it’s over.” 

“True,” Daehyun said. “Hey – also, mind if Junhong stays with us tonight? This whole thing kind of, uh, ruined his plans so he doesn’t have a place to stay.”

“You’re kidding me?” Youngjae’s mouth dropped open when Daehyun shook his head, showing off a sheepish smile. “No way. Not after this.”

“Youngjae,” Daehyun said, hissing his name and hitting the back of his shoulder.

“I can just find a hotel or stay in my car or something,” Junhong said. “I don’t want to impose.”

“I told you, you’re not,” Daehyun said, ignoring Junhong and pulling Youngjae to face him. “He’s a good guy, Youngjae. Bought me ice cream and everything.”

Youngjae snorted. “So you’re asking me to trust the child-kidnapper who bought you ice cream.”

“One, I’m not a child, and two – yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Daehyun nodded, looking at Youngjae with a bright smile. “But can we please go now? I really need a shower.”

“You do look like hell,” he said, nodding. Daehyun pouted at him. Youngjae’s eyes flashed over to Junhong, who tried to look unintimidating, slouching to look smaller and smiling. “Fine,” he said. “But please don’t like – like rob us or anything.”

“I won’t,” Junhong said, his smile growing. Daehyun shook his head.

“And you called me trusting for asking if he’s a creep.”

“It’s different.”

Daehyun made a disbelieving sound, and Youngjae bumped his shoulder.

“It is,” he said, matter-of-fact. “’Cause it’s me and not you, and I’m the smart one.”

“Oh, like that’s true.” Daehyun raised an eyebrow. “Who’s the one that insisted he could fix our shower and broke our sink the process?”

“Listen, we’ve been through this.” Youngjae held up a hand as though to physically stop Daehyun. “I told you it was a fifty-fifty shot and you didn’t stop me.”

“Excuse you,” Daehyun said, making another rude sound in his throat to emphasize his point. “Told me? You told me you couldn’t make it worse and had a solid shot at fixing it.”

“Admittedly, the sink was unexpect–”

“And I hate that I’m starting to talk like you. I think I’ve said ‘listen’ like four times today, and it’s all your fault.”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Youngjae said. He smiled, showing off round cheeks and tilting his head to the side. It looked sweet, but on the other hand, he also looked extremely mocking. Junhong was a little impressed by it. “Of course you’d learn from those better than you.” 

Daehyun smacked his shoulder, making him pout and rub at it. Still smiling, Daehyun shook his head. “Why are you being so mean today, what the fuck? I spent three hours in a trunk because of you, and this is how you treat me?” He widened his eyes, dropping the smile and looking so heartbroken Junhong would’ve thought he really felt hurt.

Youngjae clearly knew him better than that, for he snorted and rolled his eyes. “You deserve it. Had me worried for hours. I thought for sure I’d get you back in pieces.”

“You could’ve called me,” Daehyun said, softer. He rested a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder again, and Youngjae’s body trembled under it. Tears filled his eyes again, but he shook his head and blinked them again.

“Whatever,” he said. “It’s over now. Anyway, we should get back.” He turned to Junhong. “I’m guessing you want to get your car,” he said. “You can follow me to our apartment.”

“Sounds good,” Junhong said, hesitating but then offering Youngjae a small, shy smile. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Thanks for letting this idiot out of the trunk.” Youngjae's words were light-hearted, but he didn't smile. Junhong figured that was about as good as he'd get. He'd also mistrust anyone who stole his car and his best friend, even if by accident. “You riding with me, Dae?”

Daehyun frowned. “Are you going to put me in the trunk again?”

“Have you learned how to get out yet?”

“…No.”

“Then definitely.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

“Junhong it is then,” Daehyun said, flashing him a smile. “Junhonggie wouldn’t put me in the trunk.” Youngjae sighed in such a dramatic, over-the-top fashion that Junhong had to hide a smile. 

“Going back to your kidnapper? That’s not healthy.” While Youngjae’s voice sounded dry, it no longer sounded angry. Junhong figured that was all he could ask for considering the circumstances.

“Letting my best friend abuse me is worse,” Daehyun said, sticking out his tongue. Youngjae flipped him off. “Example A of friend-abuse,” Daehyun deadpanned, gesturing towards Youngjae. He broke into a smile, unable to keep up the acting for long. “Maybe I just want to ride in the front seat, and Junhong will let me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Junhong said, unable to stop himself from jumping in. “Never know.”

“Either way, it’ll be a change of scenery,” Daehyun said, grabbing Junhong’s hand and pulling him towards the rest of the parking lot. “If I have to smell Youngjae’s dirty ass trunk ever again, it’ll be too soon.”

“But mine’s different?”

“Won’t know till I’m in it.” Daehyun squeezed his hand. “But I bet it will be.”

Under the moonlight and the artificial lights of the gas station, Daehyun’s eyes shone. Junhong couldn’t keep his lips from turning up at the corners as Daehyun bounced next to him. 

He had to admit he’d be happier with Daehyun sitting next to him than with him trapped in the trunk.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated! This is my first time ever writing Junhong as a main character so it was a bit of an adventure.
> 
> Come say hi on [ tumblr :) ]()


End file.
